Hybrid
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie never knew who her father was and her mother always refused to tell her about him. As a teen Nessie develops vampire powers without having any idea where they came from. Bella has no knowledge of her daughter's newfound powers. What'll happen when the Cullens move to town? What'll happen when everyone discovers that Nessie has been behind the "animal attacks"?
1. Superhero

**I need to go back to school so I can stop coming up with new fanfic ideas all the time. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 1: Superhero**

**Nessie's POV**

"But mom-" I started to say before she cut me off.

"I said enough Nessie!" She screamed at me. Her face was extremely red from the anger she felt towards me. All because I had a question that I felt I deserved to know the answer to.

I felt a predatory like growl began to form in chest. I forced it back down before my mom could have a hope of hearing. I've made grown men cry with my ferocious, predatory like growl.

"Mom I need to know who he is! I just need to know!" I screamed back at her. Big mistake. Screaming and yelling matches with your parents are never a good idea

"Nessie you truly don't need to know who he is. You're much better off not knowing anything about your father" she said.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I desperately needed to know who he was. He might be the key to understanding what's been happening to me these last seven months.

"But mom-"

"Nessie enough. I already told you that I'm not going to tell you anything. I don't understand what your sudden interest in your father is. You've never cared before"

Yes I didn't care before, but now with all the strange things happening to me, I do care.

I looked at my mother in frustration. If only I could read her mind the way that I could read everybody else's!

"Nessie I've really had enough of you asking about your father. You know how much it bothers me. So stop asking. Now leave so I can work" she said before returning to the stack of papers on her desk.

"Okay I'm going to go shopping for a few hours" I said.

"Okay Nessie, just be back by eleven. All of these vicious animal attacks that have been happening every night make me really nervous" she said.

"Okay mom" I said and left. I went somewhere and hid so I could put on my costume.

If only my mom knew that I was the vicious animal. Let me explain. It all started about seven months ago. I was just a regular 13 year old at the time. I started to go through all of these weird changes that were never covered in health class. First it was my senses. My eyesight started to get increasingly better and better. Before I knew it I could see insects crawling on plants from a few miles away. My hearing started to develop extremely fast as well. Within weeks I could hear up to miles away. Then there is my sense of smell which developed the most. Name the animal with the best sense of smell in the world and I'm probably better.

After the senses came the strength. I noticed that I was getting stronger and stronger without ever once going to the gym or lifting weights. Now I can lift things that are hundreds or possibly thousands of times my own weight.

Then there was the speed. My speed is definitely my favorite part of myself. It takes me one second to run one mile. How awesome is that?

Then there was downside to the changes. The intense burning that one day started flaring up in my throat. I've since learned what the cure is, and I hate to even think the word.

I've done a lot of research on my 'symptoms' but nothing matches. No medical condition matches my condition. During my research I came across a legend that made me stop. The legend of the dhampirs. According to legend a dhampir is a vampire-human hybrid. They have one human parent and one vampire parent. The legend perfectly describes me and what I'm going through.

The problem is that vampires don't exist. Or do they? I don't know. I just had a strong feeling that my father is the reason that all of these things are happening to me. That's why I keep asking my mom about him but she never tells me anything. I couldn't just tell her about everything that was happening to me. She would just think that I've gone completely crazy. Also, how could I tell her that I'm responsible for all of the "animal attacks" that have been appearing on the news in the last few months no matter how justified?

You see a few months ago I started to realize that I could hear what other people were thinking. I could read everybody's mind, except for my mother's. So after watching Spiderman for the millionth time I got this idea. What if I could use my new abilities to be a superhero? I could read minds and locate all of the psychos, murders, and rapists. I would get rid of those awful people. So three times a week I go out at night in disguise for a few hours and I hunt. Not only would I get rid of scum like them but I would also be curing the constant burning in my throat. P

Not long after I started doing this I started to feel immense guilt as the pile of bodies added up. I would look into their eyes as they died and see myself for what I really was; a monster. I don't know any other way though. I keep telling myself that as long as I only go after the worse people in society then it's onay. But no matter what they're all human beings.

If only I could understand myself! If only I knew where this part of myself came from! It had to be from my father but my mom refused to tell me anything.

I sighed as I walked through the streets listening in on people's thoughts.

Then I heard two men that were stalking two girls. They fully intended to rape the young teen girls. The girls who were blissfully unaware of the danger they were in.

I picked up my pace and quickly found the two men. The men still hadn't noticed me. Within seconds I had them pinned against the wall. The two teens were now far gone from the sight.

"What're you doing?" one of the men choked out.

"Shut up!" I shouted before my lips pulled back in a menacing way and I let loose my most vicious growl. I made both men pee themselves in fear.

"What are you going to do to us?! Let us the go!" the other man shouted.

"I'm willing to bet that you've heard those words a million times from your past victims haven't you?" I screamed.

"Let us go!"

I watched as both men struggled and was repulsed by what I was about to do. I sank my teeth in one of the men's flesh. As his blood passed my lips the blood frenzy began.

**Please Review**


	2. Found

**Chapter 2: Found**

**Bella's POV**

I watched my daughter as she left. I blinked back the tears that I could feel forming in my eyes. I hated that I couldn't tell my daughter anything. The truth though is that it was much safer if she didn't know the truth.

Keeping the truth from her is one of the hardest things that I've ever had to do in my life. It doesn't help that she's just so damned stubborn when she states that she needs to know who her father is. She definitely gets the stubbornness from Edward. Although if Edward were here he'd insist that she gets the stubbornness from me.

Oh Edward. Just thinking of him sends a stabbing pain into my heart. I hadn't seen my husband or the rest of my family in over 13 years.

Just when it seemed like we would finally be able to live in peace; the Volturi decide to end that. It happened just after Edward and I had returned from our honeymoon. Alice had a vision of the Volturi coming for us. They wanted to destroy my family once and for all. They thought my family was a threat to them and their power.

That's why Edward and the rest of my family decided that it would be safer for me if I left and hid while they confronted the Volturi. Edward had told me that once this was all over he would come look for me. That he'd search for me for the rest of eternity if that's what it took. That he'd never give up the hope of finding me so that we could finally be happy together.

Saying goodbye to him, to my family, was one of the hardest things that I've ever done. I will never forget the looks on all of their faces when I left. Especially Carlisle's and Esme's. They were a mother and father to me and I was a daughter to them. I knew that it must've been extremely painful for them to see me go, even if it was for my safety.

About a month later I started to get really sick all of the time. At first I thought it was because of all the stress and all of the emotions. Then I realized that my period was late. Again I thought it was because of all the stress. I never would've guessed that I was carrying another person inside of me. I waited and waited for my period to come but it never did. Eventually I took the test and discovered the truth. I was pregnant. This was shocking because I knew that vampires couldn't reproduce, but here I was pregnant.

Once I got over the shock I was filled with happiness and sadness at the same time. I was going to have a baby. I was going to have Edward's baby. I was sad because Edward wasn't here. None of them were here to celebrate this moment with me.

My pregnancy continued on normally. Then about nine months after the honeymoon I gave birth to our precious baby girl. I named her Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

Nessie grew up like any normal child without a single hint of vampire in her. That I was grateful for. I didn't want my daughter to have anything to do with that world because I didn't want the Volturi to find out about her. I wanted to keep my daughter completely oblivious about that world and the dangers that it entails. Nessie was born human and human is what she'll be.

I turned on the news and was surprised at what I saw. several more men had fallen victim to the strange animal attacks that have been happening in recent months. I had a feeling that it wasn't an animal at all. It was a vampire that was doing this.

I looked at the clock and was surprised that it was almost eleven. Nessie had better be soon then. Just then the door open and in she rushed.

"Oh thank god" I said as I hugged her.

"Mom what's wrong?" she asked.

"More animal attacks. Nessie I don't want you out so late anymore. This is making me extremely nervous" I said

"It's okay mom. I can handle myself" she said.

I looked at her small frame and disagreed with her. "Nessie you're five feet tall and you only weigh 100 pounds. You're to small to be able to put up a good fight against any animal this dangerous" I said.

"You'd be surprised" she countered.

"Nessie don't argue and just get ready for bed" I said.

"Okay mom" she said.

I turned off the TV. I hated seeing the coverage of all the "animal attacks"

I went and got ready for bed myself. I fell asleep quickly that night.

I didn't wake up until I felt someone press on me fast and eagerly.

"Mom wake up" my daughter said.

"There is some people at the door asking for you" she said.

"Who?" I asked.

"They said their names are Carlisle and Esme Cullen"

I felt the color drain from my face. It couldn't be true! It just couldn't be true!

I sprang from my bed and ran to the door with Nessie right behind me.

There they were. They looked exactly the same as they did all those years ago. Time would never erase their physical baeuty. They stared at me in shock as well. Realization hit me that time had changed me in the way that it would never change them. I had aged. I was no longer the teenager girl they knew, I was now a 32 year old woman.

"Bella, is it really you?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. Mom, dad, it's me" I started to cry.

Then for the first time in nearly 14 years, I was in their comforting arms again.

**Please Review**


	3. Together Again

**Chapter 3: Together Again**

**Bella's POV**

"How?-" I couldn't even get my whole question out.

"Bella, we're so sorry that it took us so long to find you. We never gave up looking" Esme said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We did confront the Volturi and with the Wolves involved we were able to defeat them at least for now. However, we think that there is a small possibility that they will come for us" he said.

"But why did it take so long for you all to find me. I thought that you had all died" I could hear my own voice breaking now.

"Bella, let's just say that you did a really good job of hiding yourself. You made it very difficult for us to find you" he said.

"So then how did you find me?" I asked.

"It took us a lot of research to find you. Coincidentally we had been thinking about coming here anyway because the 'animal attack' problem here is getting out of control. And if someone doesn't put a stop to it soon the Volturi will come" Esme said.

"Hey mom" I heard Nessie say.

Automatically all of our heads snapped to her.

"Yes Nessie?" I said.

"I'm going to go out for a little while. I'll be back soon" she said.

"Okay Ness, just be careful" I said.

"She looks just like him" Carlisle stated once she was gone.

"That's because she is his daughter" I said.

"But that's not possible, vampires can't reproduce" Esme said.

"That's what I thought until I discovered that I was pregnant over a month after I had left" I said.

"She said her name is Renesmee. Did you name her after me?" Esme asked.

"Yes I did. Her name is a combination of my mother's name and your name. Her middle name is Carlie which is a combination of Charlie and Carlisle" I explained.

Now they both looked like they were about to cry.

"Where is Edward and the rest of the family?" I asked.

"They're on their way here. It'll be a few more hours before they arrive.

Just to think that I was going to see my husband again for the first time in over 13 years. Well, no words could describe the emotions that I was feeling at that moment.

How would he react when he saw me? How would he react when he met Nessie?

"So Bella, what have you told Renesmee about us?" Carlisle asked.

I sighed. I was afraid of breaking their hearts when I told them that I hadn't told her anything about them. They looked at me patiently as they waited for my answer.

"I haven't told her anything. She doesn't know anything about any of you. She was born without any trace of vampire in her and I thought it as better for her if she didn't know anything about the vampire world. I wanted to keep her as safe as possible" I explained.

"It's okay Bella, we understand" Carlisle said.

Now I had a new problem to face. How was I going to explain everything to Nessie? I didn't have enough time to think about that because news of another "animal attack" appeared on screen.

Now I was extremely worried for Nessie's sake. This was the first time that an attack has occurred during the day time. I shouldn't have let her go out on her own like that. What if she was the next victim?! I couldn't bare the thought of losing my daughter to that monster!

"I'm going to call Nessie and tell her to come back" I said.

"I agree, she shouldn't be out there unsupervised with this vampire on the loose" Carlisle said.

I tried calling her a few times but she would not answer. This was making me more and more nervous by the second.

"I need to go look for her" I said.

"We're coming with you" Esme and Carlisle said at the same time.

We got into my car and immediately I used my GPS to track her cell phone.

**Nessie's POV**

I was on the hunt again. This was the first time that I had ever gone in the morning or in the day time period. The reason that I was out hunting at this time is because the burning was unbearable this morning. I don't understand it all. Why does this keep happening to me?! I hate having kill to get what I need! I know that I'm using my gift to pass up the innocent and only get the horrible, awful people but I still feel immense guilt over what I have to do. No matter what they are still people. Right?

If only there was another way that I could get what I need without having to kill people. If only I knew what was happening to me in the first place. If I could better understand this part of myself then maybe I could figure out how to _**not **_hurt anyone. If only my mom would just stop being so secretive with me.

I sighed. I dropped the body of my latest victim and left. This man was awful. He was plotting to kill his wife and children because his wife cheated on him with another man. I tried rationalizing with myself that I saved three lives and possibly a fourth live by taking his. But does this make me any better then him? I wasn't so sure about that. Why can't things just be simple to understand?

I quickly scanned my body and made sure that there was no blood or any trace of the incident anywhere on me.

I started scouring the city for more awful people. Although I don't know who is more awful, them or me?

Then my cellphone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was my mom. I ignored it because I was sure that she was going to tell me to come back. The so called "animal attacks" have been making her extremely nervous as of late. I hated knowing that I was the one causing her all of this extreme worry. Seriously, what is wrong with me?

She kept calling me and I kept ignoring. I knew that there was going to be hell to pay for this later on, but I couldn't go back yet. I would just have to deal with my mom's anger later.

A while later I came across a gang that consisted of five guys. They were planning on going on a shooting spree. They were going to be my next victims.

I approached the man that appeared to be the leader. He had to be over six feet tall and nearly 300 pounds. Most people would be terrified of him and his gang. After all I'm a 13 year old girl, I'm only five feet tall, and I only weigh 100 pounds. I'm hardly what you'd call intimidating. Also I'm unarmed.

"Put the guns down" I said in a voice that usually sounded intimidating to people.

The guys just looked at me and started laughing manically.

"Oh look at this little girl. Maybe we should have some fun with her first" one guy said.

"Not a bad idea. She's so young and pretty. She has to be a virgin" another one said.

"I call dibs" a third guy said.

"Such a beautiful girl. I definitely want some of that" the fourth guy said.

"Enough guys. I agree with you. We should have some fun with this little girl. Teach her not to get involved with us" the leader said.

I was absolutely disgusted by all of the thoughts that were going through their minds. I could see all of the things that they wanted to do to me and it made me angrier then I already was. Well, they had another thing coming.

In less then a second I had the leader by throat pinned against the wall. I disarmed without any effort at all. I snapped all of the bones in his hands as if they were nothing more then mere toothpicks. I growled ferociously at him. He actually looked scared now. Good.

I looked at all of his gang member friends. They were actually terrified of me now. Immediately they took off running.

"Let me go" the leader begged. He was beyond terrified now.

"Not a chance" I said.

"Please, I'll do anything" he begged.

I had had enough of the man. Again I was thoroughly repulsed by what I was about to do. I didn't want to have to kill the man. No matter what the hell he was.

My teeth sank into his throat and I started to drink.

I nearly let go in surprise when I felt cold arms make my way around my body. Whoever it was they were trying to pry me loose from the man. But the monster in me refused to let go.

"Renesmee let go" I recognized the voice of Carlisle Cullen from this morning. I tried to listen to him but I couldn't stop.

"Nessie please let go" I heard my mom say.

I released the man in shock.

**Please Review**


	4. Explanations

**Chapter 4: Explanations**

**Bella's POV**

I was getting more and more nervous as the GPS led us around the city. I just wanted my daughter back with me safe and aound. I hated to think of the danger that she could be in right now. Where was she? I thought for sure that she'd be at the mall or the movies?

"According to the GPS we're very close to her" Carlisle said as he looked at my phone. His words filled me with relief.

"How close?" I asked.

"A few blocks away" he answered. We continued to drive. Then I saw her. My relief quickly turned to horror when I saw that she was approaching several big guys with guns that looked like gang members. What was she doing?!

She was saying something to them but with my human hearing I didn't know what she was saying.

Then they all started saying things to her but I couldn't here. I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to go over there and get her before anything happened to her.

"I can't take this anymore. I'm going over there" I said. But before I could even move a fraction of an inch Carlisle grabbed me and held me still.

"Bella don't. It's much to dangerous for you. Your daughter has just gone into hunting mode" he said.

"What are you talking about?" I quickly asked.

"I mean that Nessie can attack at any second now. Vampires can always tell when another vampire is about to strike. There are a lot of subtle changes that we can see that you humans can't" he said.

"But Nessie-"

"Has a lot more vampire in her then you thought" he finished.

In a flash Nessie had him pinned against the wall. She disarmed him fast. She bared her teeth and growled in a way that only a vampire could.

Half a second later she had sunk her teeth into his skin and began to drink.

Carlisle got off of the car and ran over there at lightening speed. I followed as fast as humanely possible.

He had already grabbed ahold of her and tried to pry her loose from the man. "Renesmee let go" Carlisle said calmly.

"Nessie please let go"'I said. It must have been the shock of hearing my voice that caused her to release the man.

She looked at me with fear in her eyes. "Mom" she said with tears in her eyes. Why was she so scared of me? Then I realized it. She was afraid of what I would think of her.

"It's okay Nessie" I said. She ran over to me and hugged me. Her small body was shaking as she cried. I rubbed her back gently.

As we stood there I thought about all the the times in the past few months when she asked about her father which always led to a big arguement. Her vampire side must have appeared in the last few months. That's why she wanted to know about her father. She just wanted to understand what was happening to her and I denied her that right on the assumption that I knew what was best for her. I'm truly a horrible mother.

"Bella, I think that you and Nessie should go back home. It seems that Nessie is venomous and it's to late to stop the change from happening. I need to figure out what we're going to do" he said.

"Okay" I said. With the exception of Nessie crying softly the ride home was pretty quiet.

Esme thought it would be best if Nessie and I were alone together, and I was thankful for that.

Finally we were completely alone.

"Mom, there is something else that I have to tell you" she said. What could it be?

"Go ahead" I encouraged.

She looked really really nervous. "I'm the one responsible for all the animal attacks" she said.

I wasn't surprised; not really. After seeing her almost kill that guy I realized that there was a strong possibility that she could be the one responsible for the animal attacks. I didn't care, she was my daughter and I loved her no matter what. What she needed was help. She needed to learn how to control that side of her.

I just went over to my daughter and hugged her and kissed her brow. "It's okay Nessie I'm not angry, or upset with you. I understand what's happening to you now" I said.

"You do?" she asked in shock.

"Your father is a vampire. I didn't think that you had inherited any vampire genes from your father. And I honestly believed that it was safer if you didn't know that vampires existed. It's dangerous for humans to know about that world" I explained.

"So you don't think I'm a monster?" she said in awe.

"I could never think that about you. You just need to learn how to control your vampire side" I kissed her forehead again.

She sighed. "The burning in my throat is so intense. I thought that if I only went after the bad people in society that it'd be okay, but it's not. I still feel so guilty" she said.

"It's okay and just how were you going after only the bad people in society?" I asked.

"Well mom please don't freak out, but I can read minds" she said.

I didn't know what to say to that. She could read minds just like her father.

"I can read anyone's mind except for yours" she said. Yup, like father like daughter.

Just then the doorbell rang and interrupted us. I opened the door and there stood my youthful husband who I hadn't seen in so many years.

**Please Review**


	5. Family Is Finally Together

**Chapter 5: Family Is Finally Together**

**Bella's POV**

I stared at my husband in awe. Time had not made me immune to the god like beauty that is Edward; my husband. My husband. I've missed him and I've never stopped loving him. Seeing him made me realize just how much I missed him and loved him.

"Bella" Edward was the first to speak.

"Edward" It felt weird to say his name again after not saying it for so long.

Edward took me into his arms. I flinched at the i e cold touch. Clearly I wasn't used to it anymore. His lips crashed into mine and we kissed passionately for the first time in nearly 14 years.

"Bella I've finally found you. I can't believe that I've finally found you" It sounded like he would be crying if he could.

"Ii can't believe it either Edward. I was so scared that you had died. I was afraid that I'd never see you again" I said and I was crying.

"Bella I fought for you. I fought for us. I promised myself that I would live so we could finally be happy together. Just the two of us" he said.

Just the two of us? That reminds me-

"Mom who is this?" well speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

Nessie had come back from wherever she was. Edward stared at her. A look of hurt and betrayal appeared on his face.

"Bella, you didn't wait for me" Edward said as if he were stating a fact.

"No she's-" I tried to say but he cut me off.

"Bella don't make this more painful for me. You moved on from me. By the looks of your daughter's age I'd say that you moved on pretty quickly. I'm sorry for intruding on your happy life-"

"But Edward-"

"Goodbye Bella" he said. He had started to run away but before he could even make it to his car my daughter had caught up to him and pinned him against the wall. For being only half vampire and only 13 years old she was very strong and very fast.

She was growling at him in a very vampire like way. Edward was now one very confused vampire as he stared at her.

"Don't walk away from my mom like that when she is trying to explain something to you!" Nessie said angrily. "How would you like it if someone did that to you?!"

My daughter was way to tough for her own good sometimes. However, the way she defended me made me smile.

"Nessie let go of him" I said.

She listened immediately. "Oh and to answer your question I'm half vampire" Nessie said. She must have been reading his mind.

"Bella can you please explain what is going on here?" he asked.

"Edward this is Renesmee and she is our daughter" I said.

"What? How? Vampires can't-"

"Oh yes you can" I said "Carlisle and Esme can confirm it. We found her attacking a human earlier" I said. Nessie looked down shamefully. I sent her a reassuring smile.

"It's all true Edward" came Carlisle's voice making me jump a mile in the air.

"Sorry Bella" he said.

"What's going on Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"Edward you and Bella had a baby together. There is no denying that she is your daughter and that she inherited strong vampire traits from you that only recently begun to appear" Carlisle said.

Edward looked at Nessie. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head. Nessie's actions earlier and Carlisle's words must be clicking together in his mind.

The he hugged his daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She hugged him back. I saw tears of happiness falling out of her eyes. It was a sight that made me cry of happiness to. My family was finally complete.

"I have a daughter" Edward said.

"and I have a dad" Nessie said.

"You know she is just like you Edward" I said.

"Is that good or bad?" he asked.

"Both. She gets her looks, personality, stubborness, and vampire traits from you. Apparently she inherited your ability to read minds" I explained.

"So that's how she knew what I was thinking"

"Yup" Nessie said. "I can read any mind except for my mom's. It can be really frustrating not knowing what she is thinking" Nessie said.

Edward smiled at her. "Your mother's mind has always been a mystery to me to" he said.

"So Carlisle what are you doing here?" I asked .

"Well actually it's because the wolves showed up. Apparently they want to do something about all of the attacks" he said.

Nessie began to shake in fear. I put a comforting arm around her.

"It's been you Nessie hasn't it?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do. The burning in my throat gets really bad and only blood helps it. I use my mind reading to only go after the bad people but I still feel so guilty and I'm so sorry" she sounded like she was about to cry now.

"It's okay Nessie" Carlisle said. "We're not mad at you and we're not blaming you. We're going to help you. You're part of this family and we look after each other" he said.

"Nessie, I understand exactly how you feel. I went through a rebellious phase where I did exactly what you've been doing. I used my mind reading to go after the bad people in society and for a long time I felt extremely guilty. I can help you" Edward said.

"Thanks dad" she said.

"We should get back now" Carlisle said. "The wolves are also not happy that someone else is becoming a vampire. They don't even think he should live because of what he was as a human"

"What are you talking about Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"We found Nessie attacking a gang member. We stopped her but that's when we learned that she is venomous. It was to late to stop the change" Carlisle said.

"Carlisle I don't think it's a good idea to allow a gang member to become a vampire. That would be extremely dangerous. I think we should kill him while he's in transition" Edward said.

"Edward we can't do that. He is still a person no matter what" Carlisle said.

"He wasn't a good person at all. He was going to go on a shooting spree" Nessie said.

"This is a bad idea. I say we get rid of him before he becomes a danger to everyone" Edward said.

"Edward we will do no such thing" Carlisle said. "Now we must go, Jacob and Sam are at the house right now and they want to talk"

Just one look at Edward told me that he wasn't going to let the whole gang member turned vampire thing go easily. I agreed with him. It wasn't safe to let him be turned.

I thought about what Carlisle had said about the wolves being here. Jacob, my best friend, or is it my ex best friend now? I knew he was hurt that I had chosen Edward over him. Had he forgiven me yet? Had he imprinted on a girl that makes him happy? Not that any girl he imprinted on would ever be good enough for him.

"Can we come to?" I asked. I really wanted to see Jake again.

"Of course Bella" Carlisle said. "In fact everyone is excited to see you again and I'm sure they will want to know Nessie once they find out who she is"

**Please Review**


	6. I Have a Family

**Chapter 6: I Have a Family**

**Edward's POV**

I have a daughter. I had a beautiful girl with Bella. For so many years I had been searching for Bella, so that we could finally be happy together. I had never expected to gain so much more when I finally did find my wife. I never in my wildest dreams thought that I could ever have a kid with the woman I loved so much.

Renesmee, it's such a beautiful name. It's unique and special, just like her. I looked at her and I realized just how much she looked like Bella and I. I instantly felt guilty for ever believing that Bella moved on from me. I should have never doubted her; not even for that one second that I did. Bella didn't deserve for me to doubt her like that. I should have listened. Luckily I have a daughter that is every bit as stubborn as Bella and I are. She made me listen, and I'm grateful for that.

When I looked at her, I saw how worried she was. By reading her mind I knew it was because she still felt extremely guilty for being the one responsible for all of the "animal attacks" that have been going on around here. I wanted her to understand that we weren't mad at her. She was doing something that was completely within her nature, she didn't know that another way existed. Yet, she still felt guilty for taking people's lives, for killing them. I wanted to help her, no, I was determined to help her. I was going to help her transition from human blood to animal blood. I was going to prove to her that she didn't need to feel guilty about anything.

I put an arm around her and she immediately relaxed. I held her close to me and kissed her brow. Her answering smile was enough to making my un-beating heart beat again.

"Thanks daddy" she said. She called me "daddy". I would cry right now if it were possible for a vampire to cry.

"Of course sweetheart" I answered. When I glanced up I saw Bella smiling at me. I didn't need to read her mind to know what she was thinking. She was just happy that her family was finally together.

As soon as we pulled up into the driveway the smell of wet dog hit my nose strongly.

"What is that awful smell?" Nessie asked. She was covering her nose in disgust as well.

"That is the smell of those god awful mutts, dogs that's what that smell is" I said. Bella glared at me.

"Edward" she said in a threatening way.

"Okay, so the technical term for them is shape shifter. They can turn into oversized idi-"

"Edward!" Bella hissed. For a human she can be frightening. I guess 14 years still hasn't changed the way she felt and defended those idiots, excuse me, wolves.

Nessie snickered at that last thought.

"They can turn into oversized wolves" I explained.

"Oh that's pretty cool" she said.

Great. That was the only thought that crossed my mind.

We didn't hear a thing as we entered the house. Well, I may have heard a couple of antagonistic thoughts from Rosalie about the wolves, and I may have heard some from the wolves about all of us.

When we reached the living room, immediately got excited to see Bella again. They were all screaming her name over and over again. It was defeating, even for a vampire. Everyone was just finally happy to have Bella back. They all missed her and loved her almost as much as I had.

Then they all noticed Nessie. They just stared at her without saying anything. They were all wondering who she was and why she was here. Only the dogs didn't stare at her.

It was obvious, even without reading her mind, that she was starting to feel really uncomfortable. I went over to her and put a comforting arm around her. She immediately relaxed.

"Who is this?" Alice asked.

"She is our daughter" Bella said.

"What?!" Jacob nearly shouted. "I thought you bloodsuckers couldn't have kids!" i could hear the jealously raging in Jacob's mind. He had always wanted to be the one that fathered Bella's children.

"We can't!" Rosalie said angrily. "Which means that Bella cheated on Edward"

Bella stormed over to her furiously. "Don't you ever talk about me like that again! I would never do that to Edward so don't you ever say that about me again!" she shouted.

I also stormed over there in a rage. Nobody talks like that about my Bella and gets away with it! "Don't you ever say that about my wife again!" I screamed.

"Oh come on Edward, can't you-"

"Stop!" I screamed. "Bella is telling the truth. She had my baby. There is no doubt in my mind that this beautiful girl is my daughter. Not only have I seen my daughter exhibit vampire traits, but I know for a fact that Bella would never lie to me about something so important" I said.

For once in her immortal life she was speechless. Her mind was also unusually quiet.

"So you two have bred a monster? Is that right?" Jacob asked. His question made me furious! How dare he say that she is a monster!

Before I could say anything Nessie stormed up to him. "Excuse me but I am not a monster! And my name is Renesmee" she said bravely. Jacob had a response for her, a rather infuriating one at that. But everhthing changed the moment he turned around and actually looked at her for the first time. Once their eyes locked everything changed. He had imprinted on my daughter.

"What is going on here?" Bella asked.

"Jacob just imprinted on her" I said

"He what?!" Bella shouted.

"He just imprinted" I said.

I couldn't take this anymore. I had to leave. At least for a little while. Just to get all of my emotions in check. It wasn't until I was upstairs that I heard the screaming. I was to busy down there with everything else going on that I hadn't heard it earlier.

In another room there was a human that was currently changing into a vampire. This had to be the gang member that my daughter accidentally created. He shouldn't be allowed to become a vampire. Considering that he was a member of a gang, possibly it's leader, would make it extremely dangerous to have him as a vampire. Carlisle didn't want to kill him. Carlisle wanted to allow the transformation to happen. I didn't agree with him at all.

I was going to kill him then. I didn't want to go against my father's wishes. I hated the very thought of going against what Carlisle wanted, but this time I had to. I could not allow this man to make the change.

I put my arms around his chest. I was going to crush his lungs.

"Edward stop!"

Damned it Carlisle! I turned around and saw his furious glare.

**Please Review**


End file.
